NYC Night
by SunFrost1034
Summary: The night before a World Conference, several of the female nations go out clubbing. What else can go wrong? Everything


"Wow, is the club not packed tonight, or what?" Hungary asked, looking over her shoulder at the slightly star – struck woman behind her. "Oh…yes," Ukraine admitted, gazing around.

Belarus scowled, uncomfortable standing so close to her older sister. "I…I'm gonna go to the bar," she announced. The young woman did _not _like being surrounded by so many people, and she disliked the fact that not one of them was Russia. She briefly wondered how she even managed to end up in this situation.

"_Oh, Bela, come with us downtown! You've never been to New York City before, it could be fun!" Ukraine pleaded, staring at her with those big, weepy eyes. _Damn you to hell, _Belarus thought, but she reluctantly agreed to go._

That was probably the biggest mistake of her life.

Taiwan tugged at her shoulder straps, gripping Vietnam's arm like it was the last thing in the world. Monaco and Seychelles stood nearby, conversing quietly. "This is fun, right? Just a night out for us ladies before a World Conference…those things are really stressful," Hungary said, in a weak attempt to strike conversation among them.

Music began to play at that moment, so it was hard to hear the other's responses. Ukraine started to get uncomfortable in this setting as well. "You know what," Ukraine said with a faint smile, "I think I'm going to join Bela at the bar. I need a drink."

Hungary nodded her approval, and Ukraine disappeared into the crowd, along with Seychelles. (She was soon spotted dancing with someone in the corner of the club).

"It's too bad Liechtenstein couldn't come," Vietnam stated. Hungary shrugged. "She's much too young to be in clubs, what with alcohol and those, ah, _revealing _outfits, especially for the women."

The others chimed in their agreement. "So, shall we dance, ladies?" Hungary asked, smiling brightly. "Sure, why not?" Monaco said, looking around at the others, who also said yes.

_Nodding my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah_

_It's a party in the U.S.A._

_It's a party in the U.S.A._

The midnight hour found the women (save for Vietnam and a couple others) collapsed on some park bench a few blocks from the club they were at, all hungover greatly. "Ugh…I think someone _kissed _me…didn't it look like Vastag…someone?" Hungary whispered, squinting her eyes to try and see into the dim light cast by the overhead street lamp. Next to her, Taiwan groaned, stretching and sitting up. "Where are we?" they asked at the same time.

"Mona…co…Monaco, wake up, wake up," Seychelles said gently, shaking her friend's shoulder back and forth. "I – Is it morning yet, Sey?" Monaco asked, leaning against the African girl's arm.

Seychelles glanced at the sky for a brief moment, and then shook her head. "No, it doesn't even look light." Then Hungary realized something – three of the women were missing. "Wait, where are…where are Vietnam, Belarus and Ukraine?"

Everyone was fully awake by that point, the question ringing in their heads. "I think I remember Vietnam saying she was going shopping or something…I don't know. I was distracted by a guy that looked like that…that Austrian who plays for American movies. Arnold Scha…something or other?" Taiwan muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, but what about the other two?" Monaco asked. "We should look for them."

They all nodded in agreement and set off (at midnight) down the hectic streets of NYC. Eventually deciding to split up (Monaco with Seychelles taking Broadway and Hungary with Taiwan taking the rest of the city within five blocks of the Empire State Building)

"Now, they couldn't have gotten far drunk," Seychelles said cheerfully, skipping down the sidewalk. Up ahead, they saw a person clad in a long green dress, with hair that was suspiciously familiar.

"I bet that's Vietnam! Let's go get her!" Seychelles cried out, running forward. Unfortunately (or fortunately, however you view it) Vietnam heard them and turned around just in time to avoid a tackle hug.

"Ah…hello, you two. Nice to see you again," Vietnam said, backing up a little bit. Seychelles put her hands on her hips and attempted to look angry. "What's the deal?! You just totally abandoned us and left us for drunk!"

"I think its 'left for dead', Sey," Monaco interrupted. Seychelles threw her hands up in the air. "Well, whatever! The point is, you shouldn't have left us when you did, okay?!" Vietnam shook her head.

"I don't really feel all that comfortable around strangers, sorry," she said. "And besides, it wasn't my fault that you all…got wasted, as the Americans would say it, I think."

Monaco grew extremely red in the face at that 'wasted' comment.

"Watch your words!"

-line break-

Hungary and Taiwan had been mindlessly wandering the streets of New York City for what seemed like forever, and they were no closer to finding their lost friends. "Maybe we should just let them find us…come back to the hotel whenever they're ready," Hungary suggested.

"No, we can't do that! What if they are lost and don't know where the hotel is? We _must _find them before tomorrow!" Taiwan (almost) screamed, clutching her mysteriously torn silk dress.

"Well, why don't we just call our friends and see if they've fared any better," Hungary said, pulling out a phone with a worn cover. "Do you what Monaco's number is?" Taiwan shook her head.

Hungary sighed. "I thought so…"

-line break-

One African, one European and one Asian argued their way down Broadway and all the way through Central Park, only stopping when Vietnam was "accidentally" shoved into a hot dog cart by Monaco and that was when several civilians jumped in.

They struggled to hold the two furious women apart, while Seychelles stood at the back of the crowd and quietly dialed 911. A few minutes later, a police car pulled up and the crowd scattered faster than anything Seychelles had ever seen.

The police officer strode over to Vietnam and Monaco rather calmly, and asked them what was going on. They both pointed at each other and yelled, "She's the one that started it!" The officer shook his head and began writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Are you citizens of this country?" the man questioned, looking up from his writing. Monaco and Vietnam quickly shook their heads. "Well, are you here on a work visa? And for how long?"

"We're only supposed to stay here for a week," Monaco told him. "We were here on business, but one of our friends convinced us to go out clubbing and we…kind of lost track of time."

The officer nodded, writing something else down. "I see," he finally said, looking back up. "Well, I'm afraid that you're going to have to pay a fine, ladies."

Seychelles, who had stayed quiet until this moment, ran up next to the officer. "Excuse me, sir, but you can't do that." The cop gazed down at her. "And just who are you?" he asked. Seychelles glanced over at her friends.

"My name is…Marie, and I'm with them, you see. Plus, we barely have any money."

"Then how could you afford the plane ticket?" The officer asked, adjusting his holster. "We…um…we hitched a ride with that woman's – her name is Mona – brother, Francis," the young African girl told him.

The cop thought for a minute. "Well, who is the company that arranged your work visas?"

"Um…"

-line break-

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank god, this is the right number," Hungary said, with great relief in her voice. "My name is Elizabeta Herdevary and there's a woman named Mei with me – we, uh, rented a room at your hotel…"

"Yes, is there anything I can help you with, ma'am?" the desk clerk asked politely.

"There is, there is…um…see, the thing is, we're kind of lost…and…"

"Would you like me to reserve another room?"

"What? No, we just needed directions. To the – to the hotel, yeah," Hungary said.

Silence

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I am unable to help you at this time. Please call back again later."

_Beep_

More silence

Hungary slammed the phone back in anger. "God damn that woman," she muttered. Taiwan shifted anxiously nearby. "What are we going to do now?" the latter asked quietly. Hungary shook her head.

"I don't know anymore."

The two stood silent for a few minutes, before distant shouting was heard. Hungary and Taiwan both lifted their heads and looked toward the sound, only to see a young boy wearing a sailor outfit running over to them.

"Hey, hey…you're Hungary, right? And T-Taiwan, too?" the boy asked.

"Yes, we are, but who are you? Are you a country?" Taiwan asked him. The boy shook his head. "My name is Sealand! I'm not recognized by anyone just yet, but that's all going to change very soon, you'll see!"

"Oh…isn't Britain your older brother?" Hungary asked. Sealand seemed to deflate at that question. "Yes, but he's such a jerk, he won't let anyone talk to me! But one day, he's going to bow down to me, I just know it."

(_**Some time later)**_

"So, what are you doing out by yourself, Sealand?"

"I'm running away."

"What?"

"Yeah, I heard that New York City was the best so I decided to just live here from now on."

"…"

The unlikely trio was at the entrance of Central Park, debating over whether or not to take Sealand (secretly) back to the UK. They eventually decided against it because, well, they _had _become rather strongly attached to the "adorable" little boy, even if he wasn't a country.

Besides, they were still on a search for their missing friends.

-line break-

The cop had somehow dragged Seychelles, Monaco and Vietnam all the way to the other side of the city, to their ridiculously oversized hotel. _How _he found it when the girls didn't even know the address will forever remain a mystery.

To them, at least

Monaco had also somehow pulled the amount of money needed to pay the fine ($250) out of nowhere – "I always come prepared," she claimed – and so therefore they were no longer being harassed.

"Here you are, ladies. And remember, no more fights," the officer said before pulling away. The three stood outside the hotel, looking amongst each other, before dissolving into complete giggling.

"That was some crazy night, huh?" Seychelles asked, and the other two nodded. "L – Let's never do that again, okay?" she added.

"Oh, there you guys are," said a familiar voice, and they all glanced over in shock to see Ukraine leaning comfortably against the outside wall. "What the hell!? Where have you been? We've been looking _all over _NYC _looking for you and Bela_ – and you mean to tell us that you have been at the hotel the _entire goddamn time – " _Monaco shrieked in fury.

And thus began another long night.

-line break-

Hanging out with Sealand is fun.

Hanging out with Sealand _was _fun.

Hanging out with Sealand is pure torture.

Taiwan felt just about ready to claw her eyes out. If she had to hear one more sentence that began with "I am a!" she was going to lose it. And really, really lose it.

Hungary looked about ready to do the same. They both loved kids, but Sealand was really pushing their boundaries. Eventually, one of them was going to snap. "We're just two blocks from the hotel…I think," Taiwan finally said, glancing over at Sealand, who was luckily preoccupied with some wooden soldier he had found.

Hungary nodded to show that she had heard, and they continued on in silence. That is, until Sealand disappeared. Neither of the women noticed until they heard a remarkably familiar stern British accent yelling behind them.

Turning around, they saw Britain clutching Sealand's arm while scolding him rather harshly. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

Sealand pointed at the two women, and they smiled apologetically. "He found us, sir," Hungary said politely. "We really had no choice but to let him tag along. He said he was running away, for some reason."

Britain stared daggers at his little brother, who just stared him back. Finally relenting, Britain quickly thanked the two women for watching after him. "When we get home, you're going to get a scolding you'll never forget," the British man promised.

Sealand cast a desperate glance back at Taiwan and Hungary as he vanished into the crowd.

"Well…that was interesting, to say the least," Hungary said, and Taiwan nodded. They continued their slightly peaceful walk back to the hotel, where an even more interesting sight greeted them.

A red – faced Monaco stood outside the hotel door, glaring fiercely at Ukraine, who kept whispering something that sounded like an apology. Seychelles and Vietnam were standing nearby, both of them looking bored.

Vietnam noticed the latest arrival first and waved at them briefly. "We've finally made it back," Hungary said. Seychelles attempted to tackle hug Taiwan, almost looking relieved, but Vietnam held her back.

"We had some trouble with, um, Britain and a brother of his," Taiwan said. Seychelles nodded. "We can compare stories on the way in, but we should just leave Monaco out here. It looks she's not going anywhere for a while, and neither is Ukraine," Hungary said.

Everyone agreed. "Let's never speak of this night to _anyone,_ understand?" Seychelles said.

"But we should do it again…"

"No, don't even think of it."

_**A/N: This took 7 chapters, can you believe it? For a while I wasn't sure when to stop writing, but it eventually finished itself, :) I thought it would read longer on , but unfortunately it just loves to make all my stories short...oh well**_

_**Enjoy anyway! :)**_


End file.
